Artemis Fowl: The Destiny Virus
by devilsin
Summary: What was the mistake Artemis was taliking about in the artic. Takes place between 2nd and 3rd book
1. Chapter 1

Seeing how this is my first fan fiction **please** be kind.

I have never and will never Artemis Fowl story line or any of the characters.

Preview: Just what kind of mistake did Artemis mean in the Artic. Takes place between the 2nd and 3rd book.

Slight (ArtemisHolly)

Artemis Fowl The Destiny Virus By Devilsin 

Chapter 1 New Haven

Capt. Holly Short had just finished bring back a large squadron of trolls who for all known reasons had tried to smuggle a large case of habanera peppers underground. It had been a simple enough assignment and had gone surprisingly well except for corporal Grub who had eaten one of the peppers on a bet and was probably going write a letter of complaint from having burnt his month on one of the spicy peppers. She was on her way back to headquarters to give Commander Root a full report on what had happened.

As she drove her mind drifted back to her adventures the previous week, it had been almost two weeks since the Artic incident in which She and her arch-nemeses Artemis Fowl had ganged up to stop a threat that threatened all of Haven and Artemis Fowl's father. During their adventure through the Artic she noticed things about Fowl that she wasn't aware of despite his devious nature at the heart he was a sad lonely boy.

As she arrived at headquarters she suddenly stopped eyes wide, remembering their conversation in the Artic when she asked what had happened to change him from his father. He had answered, "I made a mistake." She hadn't asked then but now she wondered what kind of mistake could change a little boy into the devious creature called Artemis Fowl.

Fowl Manor

Artemis Fowl woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavily why could he never forget the choice that had cast him so much. He looked over at his calendar today was the day that the child Artemis Fowl had died and the criminal mastermind Artemis Fowl was born. He suppressed a shutter something was going very wrong in the world and he had a felling that he was going to be in the middle of it that thought didn't bother it even thrilled him somewhat but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to be visited by a demon from his past at long last.

End

So, what do you think good, bad, worst you ever read please review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait just started my senior year of High school

I don't own Artemis Fowl

Paring (ArtemisHolly)

Artemis Fowl: The Destiny Virus 

By Devilsin

Chapter 2 Fowl Manor 2 weeks later

Artemis Fowl was walking down the estate having been unable to resume sleeping after the memory for the 8th night in a row. As he walked through the manor, admiring the many portraits of the other Fowl line throughout the ages. Though he didn't say a word inside he was saying his final good-byes to the Fowl criminal empire. Just last week he had meet with his father after being away from him for almost 5 years now. The minuet his father had seen what he had accomplished with his absence he had brazenly declared that the Fowls where no longer criminals, but where just a normal family. Though he had agreed full-heartily inside he was questioning weather the healing that had saved his father's life had caused him to lose his grasp on reality.

"Good evening Arty, what's the matter bad dream?" Butler's sister Juliet asked in a teasing matter as she came around the corned.

"No, Juliet you know I don't indulge in such useless activities as dreaming." Artemis replied, "I was just thinking what will happen to us with my father's new ideals."

"Don't worry Artemis," Juliet started to reply with sincerity. "I'm sure…" she was cut off as Butler's voice came over the intercom. "Intruder alert, report to the watchtower Artemis."

Artemis looked at the intercom system before replying in his usual monotone voice, "looks like will have to save this lovely discussion for a later date." Before heading off to the watchtower without waiting for a return reply from Juliet.

Upon reaching the tower, he quickly walked up to butler glancing at the multiply televisions showing various parts of the Fowl manor both inside and out. Seeing the flashes that meant that the cameras where picking up the vibrations of the fairies shielding technology. He turned to Butler and said, "It would seem that the fairies have decided to come and pay us a little visit."

Butler just nodded before saying "It would seem so master fowl, should I send them away..." Artemis shook his head before replying, "No need butler I said I was a friend to the people, and friends always help one another besides think of the possible rewards we could receive." As he said this he rubbed his hands together as vision of mounds of gold danced in his head.

"Let us go meet with are well respected guests." Artemis replied leaving his fantasy world behind he promised himself he would soon be acting upon them. Juliet having noticed the commotion coming from the watchtower and hearing the conversation went to open the front door reveling two fairies she was very familiar with one being Capt. Holly Short the other being a very unhappy Commander Root. "Well now this is a pleasant surprise I didn't expect to see you two anytime soon." Artemis replied excited beyond belief that the fairies had come to him let the fun begin, but all thoughts of fun evaporated as soon as he heard Commander Root's words.

"Shut-up mud boy don't think where here because we want to be." Root yelled with barley-contained rage, but before Root could go any further Holly Short stepped in hoping to prevent a fight that alone was suspicious for I'm sure holly has no problem seeing me get hit once or twice. My suspicious were justified when Holly Short said "Where here to ask for you're assistance that threatens both humans and fairies alike." She took a deep breath before continuing, "This concerns a business partner of your father one Dr. Samuel Triton.

I just stared at her before replying, "Very well Capt Holly Short, I'll help you." I stopped for a moment before continuing, "No Charge." Before all I had been interested in is money but this went beyond money this was revenge and I silently swore that this time I wouldn't make the same mistake consequences be damned.

**** End for now?

I hope you all look forward to the next chapter


End file.
